FATE 2 : Side story of Fate
by ChlorinHalidza
Summary: Pernahkah Kau mencintai seseorang Dan menyayangi seseorang yang lain dalam waktu yang sama. Namun kala takdir mendesak, mau Tak mau Kau harus memilih. Pernahkah Kau merasakan rindu yang begitu besar hingga terasa sesak. Ini kisah Shikamaru Dan takdirnya.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Berada dalam pesawat di saat senja merupakan salah satu pemandangan yang menarik untuk seorang Shikamaru. Tentu, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tak terhitung senja yang Ia habiskan di atas pesawat, namun biasanya hanya Ia lewatkan dalam tidur. Baru kali ini rasa kantuknya hilang, pergi entah ke mana.

Pesawat itu telah _take off _sejak 20 menit yang lalu, tentu saja Konoha telah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Ini hanya perjalanan biasa, berulang kali pikirannya mengingatkan. Namun jauh di lubuk hati Shikamaru tahu, bahwa ini bukan perjalanan biasa. Tempat yang akan Ia tuju, bisa saja akan membawanya ke masa lalu, mengenang kembali seorang sahabat, seseorang yang pernah Ia sakiti.

"Dad, aku bosan" Shikamaru tersenyum pada anak berambut nanas yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, tampilan mereka berdua sangat mirip, kecuali matanya "Kau bisa tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu saat kita sudah dekat"

"Baiklah, bangunkan aku 15 menit sebelum kita mendarat" Shikamaru hanya tersenyum, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus, membuat Shikamaru lagi lagi tersenyum. Siapapun pasti bisa menebak, hubungan apa yang Ia miliki dengan anak berumur 6 tahun di sampingnya. Dia, senyumnya, adalah salah satu harta berharga yang Shikamaru miliki di dunia ini.

Kembali menatap langit yang semakin menjingga, Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas halus. Banyak senyum yang ingin Ia lindungi, senyum Ayah-Ibunya, senyum istrinya dan senyum seseorang di masa lalu, walau pun semua gagal. Tak ada satu pun senyum yang dapat Ia pertahankan, bahkan dirinya penyebab senyum itu hilang.

Sungguh, demi apapun, tak pernah ada maksud dirinya ingin menyakiti. Shikamaru tak pernah ingin melihat salah satu dari mereka meneteskan air mata, terlebih karena dirinya. Namun Ia naif, mungkin juga munafik, Ia membiarkan dirinya kehilangan salah satu yang paling berharga. Dirinya berbahagia dia atas mendungnya sebuah langit biru, redupnya sebuah tawa, dan hilangnya sebuah senyuman.

Ia tahun dalam kisah ini, dirinya yang paling bersalah.

1

Shikamaru sengaja datang satu jam lebih awal ke tempat latihan, agar Ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Tapi baru saja Ia memejamkan mata, telinga nya menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka, lalu derap langkah yang begitu bergema, Ia yakin itu bukan suara sepatu olahraga, suara yang dihasilkan terlalu tajam dan teratur. Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kasar, siapa lagi, itu pasti sahabatnya, suara itu pasti suara heels Ino. Shikamaru terbangun dari posisi tidurnya, meski Ia pura pura tidur pasti Ino tahu.

"Halo" Shikamaru memalingkan wajah, demi mendengar suara yang sangat asing, itu bukan suara Ino. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka menatap sosok yang berdiri sekitar 1 meter di depannya. Rambutnya pirang, sama seperti Ino, namun tak ada biru di sana, hanya mata kelam yang begitu tajam, begitu memikat, raut wajahnya tegas, tak sedikitpun ada kesan lemah dan manja. Sangat berbeda dengan yang Shikamaru temui setiap harinya.

"Aku mencari adikku, Gaara. Saabaku Gaara" Perlu beberapa detik untuk Shikamaru mencerna kalimat itu, adik katanya, tentu saja, raut wajah nya cukup menggambarkan bahwa usianya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Shikamaru.

"Dia belum datang, latihan biasanya dilakukan satu jam lagi" Shikamaru berucap.

Tentu dia menyadari, sosok di depannya berbeda, sosok perempuan dewasa. Tak ada nada centil dan manja dalam suaranya, begitu mantap dan tegas, setegas wajahnya yang menawarkan sedikit senyuman. Dan tanpa Shikamaru sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, wajahnya menghangat, dan untuk pertama kalinya jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

"Aku Temari, Saabaku Temari" Perempuan itu menjulurkan tangan dan sebuah senyuman

…..

…..

"Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru"

.

.

.

2

Shikamaru menatap laki-laki yang tengah menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna kepadanya "Kau kan dekat dengan Ino, aku minta tolong yah" Shikamaru memutar mata, bosan. Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya, dia bosan menjadi perantara untuk mereka yang menyukai sahabatnya. Urusan ini telah menajdi keseharian Shikamaru sejak mereka memasuki masa remaja, masa di mana virus merah muda menyebar begitu cepat.

Tentu, jauh-jauh hari Ia telah menyadari, bahwa sahabatnya akan tumbuh menjadi sebuah bunga yang begitu indah. Tapi Ia tak berekspektasi akan semerepotkan ini. Terlebih, sahabatnya itu terlalu pemilih, jadilah Shikamaru dan Choji, sebagai sahabat gadis itu yang terkena imbasnya. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang Ino lirik, namun tak membuat mereka menyerah, bahkan semakin hari, semakin membludak.

Shikamaru melirik Choji yang hanya memasang wajah polos dengan mulut masih mengunyah sesuatu, sangat tak membantu. Pikir Shikamaru "Hn" Dengan enggan Shikamaru menerimanya, laki-laki itu tersenyum, mengucapkan beberapa terimakasih lalu pergi.

"Anak kelas sebelah, salah satu anggota tim sepak bola" Choji berucap "Orangnya baik"

"Katakan itu pada Ino" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kasar "Mendokusei, aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka begitu tergila-gila" Choji terkekeh

"Ino itu cantik"

…..

…..

"Aku tahu"

"Sayangnya, dia hanya melirik satu orang"

.

.

.

3

"Hai" Shikamaru berbalik, mata kelamnya langsung terdikstrasi dengan sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya "Aku dengar kau menang" sosok itu berjalan mendekat "Kau mengalahkan adikku" sebuah tawa kecil terdengar di akhir kalimat, membuat Shikamaru juga tersenyum. Kini mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter.

"Hanya sebuah keberuntungan, mereka juga tim yang hebat" Shikamaru harus menghentikan dirinya untuk tersenyum, sungguh tersenyum sangat bukan dirinya.

Shikamaru telah lama mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, sosok Temari tak pernah hilang dalam benaknya, namun Ia tak ingin membuat semuanya terlalu cepat. Melalui Gaara, hubungan mereka berlangsung via telepon.

Shikamaru mengagumi bagaimana gadis yang dua tahun lebih tua dari usianya itu mengurus kedua adiknya, tanpa orang tua, walaupun tak menutupi fakta bahwa mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Suna. Shikamaru mengagumi bagaimana tegasnya, bijaksananya, gadis itu dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan sebagai seorang kepala keluarga.

"Jadi bagaimana Suna?" Perempuan itu berucap setelah keheningan beberapa detik.

"Panas" dan terdengarlah tawa itu, tawa yang begitu merdu di telinga Shikamaru, tawa yang mungkin Shikamaru siap tukarkan dengan apapun "Maaf, kau begitu jujur" masih terdengar tawa kecil, dan tak ada sedikitpun raut tersinggung di wajah Shikamaru, hanya senyuman di sana.

"Kau harus sering tertawa" Temari memalingkan wajah, focus pada laki-laki di sampingnya, tawanya berganti dengan raut wajah heran "Kenapa?"

"Kau cantik saat tertawa" seketika keduanya dilanda keheningan dan Shikamaru menyesal telah mengucap kalimat itu, mungkin Temari mendengarnya sebagai sebuah godaan murahan.

"Temari" Shikamaru berucap sambil memberanikan diri menggenggam kedua tangan gadis di sampingnya, membuat seluruh atensi gadis itu berpusat padanya. Shikamaru menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tahu ini merepotkan, dan akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika tak dikatakan" Temari hanya tersenyum, terlalu banyak kata merepotkan di sana. Batinnya. Dan detak jantung Shikamaru tak bisa lebih cepat lagi, bahkan Ia takut Temari akan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"I love you" Senyum Temari semakin melebar, genggaman keduanya semakin erat dan perlahan jarak diantara keduanya semakin terkikis. Selanjutnya, Shikamaru merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang sesaat membuatnya mematung.

….

"Love you, too"

.

.

.

4

Mungkin orang akan berpikir bahwa seorang Shikamaru tak memperdulikan banyak hal. Ekspresinya akan selalu datar bahkan saat timnya memenangkan kejuaraan basket, bahkan saat Ia terpilih mewakili jepang dalam olimpiade Fisika, atau bahkan saat dirinya dicetuskan sebagai salah satu manusia dengan IQ tertinggi di Jepang. Tak banyak yang tahu, bahwa Ia memperdulikan banyak hal bahkan hal-hal kecil bernama kebiasaan dan kenyamanan.

Hari-hari Shikamaru diisi dengan berbagai hal merepotkan, omelan Ibunya, sekolah, omelan Ino, omelan Ino, dan omelan Ino lagi. Yah 75% hari Shikamaru diisi dengan eksistensi gadis cerewet itu, bahkan saat Temari datang, gadis Suna itu hanya menyita 5% hari Shikamaru, yang dihabiskan lewat telepon setiap malam. Gadis suna itu hanya membicarakan hal-hal penting, beda lagi dengan Ino yang bisa membuat hal-hal tidak penting jadi penting untuk dibicarakan.

Berbekal Alasan itu, Shikamaru memahami perasaan khawatirnya saat melihat sahabatnya itu tak sadarkan diri dengan kaki dan tangan penuh gibs. Mungkin setiap saat Shikamaru berpikir, betapa merepotkan nya seorang Ino. Betapa merepotkannya menunggui seorang gadis belanja berjam-jam, menemaninya belajar sambil mendengar semua keluhan, memikirkan hadiah untuk setiap ulang tahunnya, membujuknya saat Ia tengah merajuk. Sungguh, jika dipikirkan itu sangat merepotkan, namun betapapun merepotkan, tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kehilangan gadis itu.

Maka saat gadis itu membuka mata, menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman, Shikamaru tak bisa membendung dirinya untuk tak menghambur dalam sebuah pelukan senang

"_Oh Thanks God_"

…..

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku"

….

.

.

.

5

Shikamaru berjalan cepat demi menyusul seorang perempuan berambut pink yang beberapa saat lalu bertemu pandang dengannya "Sakura, tunggu, kumohon" Shikamaru menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak, agat tak memancing perhatian para pengunjung _mall_ sore itu. Beruntungnya, gadis itu mendengarnya.

"Temari" Sakura berucap dengan nada mencemoh "Apa Ino tahu?" Shikamaru menatapnya, menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu menggeleng "Aku tak mungkin memberi tahunya, itu akan membuatnya sakit"

"Kau tahu kalau-" dan Sakura tak bisa lagi melanjutnya kalimatnya, tentu, tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu betapa Ino menyukai Shikamaru, atensi seorang Ino hanya berpusat pada satu orang, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya, dan kau di sini menikmati harimu bersama orang lain" Nada kalimat itu begitu sinis, Shikamaru bisa memahami betapa marahnya Sakura. Tentu, siapa pun akan marah kalau sahabatnya disakiti. Tapi apakah ini salahnya, Ia hanya jatuh cinta dan bukan pada Ino. Pikir Shikamaru

"Aku tak pernah meminta Ino menyukaiku" Shikamaru tak tahu kenapa mulutnya harus mengucap kalimat itu, dan sedetik setelahnya Ia menyesal. Sakura tersenyum, sinis dan Shikamaru jelas melihat emerald itu berkaca-kaca, tengah menahan tangis.

"Yah kau benar, kau tak pernah memintanya"

….

"Hanya Ino, yang jatuh pada tempat yang salah"

….

.

.

.

6

Hidup sesederhana mungkin, mempunyai istri yang tidak terlalu cantik tapi juga tidak terlalu jelek-sedang, lalu anak laki-laki selanjutnya perempuan, kemudian meninggal lebih dahulu sebelum istrinya, itu rencana hidup seorang Nara Shikamaru. Sangat sederhana. Pikirnya.

Sungguh Ia tak pernah meminta otak yang cerdas. Pun tak pernah Ia meminta dicintai oleh perempuan secantik Ino, gadis secantik itu harusnya jatuh cinta pada seorang pangerang tampan, bukan manusia yang menganggap semua merepotkan seperti dirinya. Namun, seperti takdir, mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah lingkungan kebiasaan, dimana taka da pilihan selain bertemu. Berada dalam sebuah hubungan sahabat, yang memberikan rasa nyaman satu sama lain.

Ia tak pernah mengira rasa nyaman pada Ino berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sialnya tak bisa Ia balas. Namun demi apapun, hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya adalah tangis Ino. Maka Ia berusaha, berusaha membagi semua perhatiannya, antara kekasihnya nun jauh di sana dan seorang Ino yang begitu dekat.

"Tak ada hadiah untukku?" Perempuan pirang di depannya bersuara, ini kunjungan rutin Shikamaru, setiap dua bulan sekali Ia akan menyempatkan diri berkunjung minimal tiga hari. Harus nya Ia membawa hadiah, sebuah kalung berhiaskan inisial mereka, tapi tidak, demi melindungi sebuah senyum di Konoha Ia merelakan rasa kecewa kekasihnya. Apakah itu pantas. Batinnya

"Maaf aku lupa, kau tahu jadwal kuliahku begitu padat. Aku mengambil begitu banya mata kuliah tambahan" Itu tak sepenuhnya bohong, Ia mengambil banyak mata kuliah tambahan agar bisa lulus cepat.

"Tak masalah, fokuslah pada kuliahmu" Lihat lah taka da sedikitpun kesal di sana, perempuan di depannya begitu dewasa, begitu bijak menghadapi sesuatu "Kapan aku bisa bertemu orang tuamu, maksudku kau sudah dikenal oleh seluruh keluarga Saabaku, jadi-"

Benar. Shikamaru bisa dibilang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Saabaku, Temari memperkenalkannya bukan hanya seperti seorang kekasih tapi seperti seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga itu. Itu bisa dipahami, beberapa kali Gaara mendiskusikan ini dengannya bahwa para tetua Suna ingin Temari segera menikah agar puncak kepemimpinan bisa dimandatkan pada suami Temari, tabu bagi mereka dipimpin seorang perempuan sementara Gaara atau Kankuro masih jauh dari kata siap.

Itu juga salah satu alasan, dirinya ingin cepat lulus, untuk meringankan beban kekasihnya. Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu cepat, dirinya masih 19 tahun, terlalu cepat untuk sebuah kata pernikahan. Terlebih bagaimana mengebarkan berita ini pada kedua orang tuanya, pada Ino. Sanggupkah Ia. Shikamaru yakin, orang tuanya akan mendukung apapun keputusan Shikamaru, tapi Ino. Sanggupkah Ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Atau ini tentang sahabatmu itu, Ino" Shikamaru terkesiap demi mendengar kalimat tanya itu "Dengar, menurutku lebih baik kau menjauhi Ino untuk sementara" Menjauh katanya, Apakah Temari sedang cemburu. Batin Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu, kau tahu itu. Hanya saja rasa cinta Ino mungkin timbul karena rasa nyaman yang terlalu lama. Jadi menurutku kau harus membiasakan diri Ino tanpa keberadaanmu dengan begitu akan sedikit mudah untuk Ino saat tahu kabar ini"

Itu sangat masuk akal. Batin Shikamaru. Mereka terlalu terbiasa bersama. Mungkin dirinya memang harus menjauh, menghindari segala yang memungkinkan tumbuhnya rasa nyaman. Membuat Ino terbiasa tanpa kehadirannya, atau juga membuat dirinya terbiasa tanpa kehadiran seorang Ino. Yah Ia harus meminimalisir hingga nol persen intensitas seorang Ino dalam harinya.

Tapi pantaskah Ia menjauhi seseorang yang telah menemani hari-harinya selama 19 tahun hanya untuk seorang yang hadir baru dua tahun lalu.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Perempuan di depannya kembali bersuara setelah hening yang begitu lama, sedetik Shikamaru melihat raut khawatir di sana.

…..

…..

"Kupikir itu jalan yang terbaik"

.

.

.

7

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Temari?" Mereka sedang makan malam, saat Ibunya membuka pembicaraan dengan nada tak senang. Shikamaru tahu, mungkin mereka terlihat tidak begitu peduli saat Shikamaru mengabarkan hubungannya dengan sang putri Suna tapi dengan jelas Shikamaru melihat rasa kecewa pada wajah ibunya.

"Baik" Shikamaru berharap jawaban itu dapat menutup pembicaraan malam ini "Lalu bagaimana Ino?" Tapi tidak, siapapun akan melihat jelas bahwa ibunya menginginkan Ino bukan Temari. Ino sudah dianggap anak perempuan dalam keluarganya.

"Yoshino" Ayahnya bersuara, mengingatkan "Aku selesai Bu" Tanpa menunggu respon kedua orang tuanya, Shikamaru meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

Mata kelamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Di kamar ini, di ranjang ini, pernah Shikamaru habiskan hari-harinya bersama Ino. Gadis itu akan datang saat nilainya jelek, merajuk, mengeluh tentang susahnya soal ujian mereka kemarin. Gadis itu akan datang saat ada masalah dengan teman perempuannya yang lain, mengeluhkan betapa egoisnya mereka. Gadis itu akan datang saat ayahnya sedang tak di rumah, mengganggu Shikamaru dengan segala tingkahnya. Bahkan gadis itu akan datang saat bosan, hanya untuk mengganggu tidur siangnya.

Ah bagaimana kabar gadis itu. Shikamaru benar-benar mengikuti saran Temari untuk menjauh. Mereka tak pernah lagi bertemu secara langsung. Shikamaru akan menghabiskan hari-harinya di kampus atau magang di kantor ayahnya. Ia akan beralasan, tak hadir pada pertemuan di mana ada gadis itu di sana, bahkan jika pun tanpa sengaja bertemu, Shikamaru akan meminimalisir intensitas bicara mereka.

Shikamaru mengingat bagaimana cerahnya senyum Ino, binarnya sang aquamarine bahkan aroma bunga yang selalu menguar ketika jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Perasaan rindu itu membuncah di dada Shikamaru. Ia ingin melihat senyum itu, menatap langit biru pada mata Ino atau jika beruntung Ia sangat ingin memeluk sang bunga.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Temari, bukankah Ia sudah berjanji. Tapi rasa rindu ini begitu sesak. Baiklah. Shikamaru hanya akan bertemu, berbalas beberapa kalimat lalu pergi. Yah hanya itu, Ia janji hanya itu. Sungguh Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman Ino, menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori untuk kemudian dikenang saat Ia rindu. Maka dengan tangan bergetar, Shikamaru mengeluarkan _handphone_nya, mengontak seseorang melalui _fast dial_ No. 1, terdengar beberapa lama dering.

"Halo Shika" dan Shikamaru tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum demi mendengar suara itu, rasanya sudah begitu lama "Hai Ino"

"Miss you so much, Shika"

…..

…..

"Me too, Ino"

.

.

.

8

Shikamaru tak tahu harus bagaimana. Semua kacau, harusnya hari ini Ia bertemu Ino, seperti janjinya, tapi tidak, Temari datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Betapapun rindu Shikamaru pada Ino, tapi Ia tak bisa mengabaikan Temari, maka Ia melupakan sebuah janji dan menghabiskan hampir seluruh harinya dengan Temari.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa Temari tak seperti biasanya, gadis itu sedikit manja kali ini. Bahkan Ia tak membiarkan Shikamaru melirik handphonenya sedetik pun, katanya Ia sedang rindu.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu" Mereka tengah berada di salah satu hotel berbintang di Jepang. Temari masih punya hari libur hingga dua hari ke depan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari liburnya di Konoha bersama Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak punya suatu kalimat balasan, maka Ia hanya diam, meraup helai pirang itu dalam sebuah pelukan, berharap bisa menenangkan Temari.

"Aku tak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya menginginkanmu" Gadis itu kembali bersuara, sendu.

Sungguh mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan senyum, walaupun pikiran Shikamaru beberapa kali terdistraksi oleh pirang yang lain, tapi Ia telah berusaha membuat gadis itu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Lalu mengapa Temari terlihat begitu gundah. Apakah gadis itu meragukannya. Batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, menatap mata kelam Temari yang tengah berkaca-kaca "Hei, ada apa?" Temari hanya menatapnya, menghembuskan nafas halus lalu menggeleng "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, bukan" Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan. Gadis itu masih menunduk, terdiam. Beberapa detik terlewati dalam hening.

…..

"_You love me, right_?"

"_Hm_"

"_Then_ …. s_tay here tonight_"

…..

…..

.

.

.

9

Shikamaru bertemu dengan Ino seminggu setelah Temari kembali ke Suna. Bagai sepasang kekasih yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, keduanya menghambur dalam sebuah pelukan erat sedetik setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

Shikamaru meraup sebanyak banyak nya wangi Ino, menyimpannya untuk kembali diingat saat takdir tak lagi berbaik hati. Shikamaru melepas pelukan, menatap cerahnya sang aquamarine, juga menyimpannya dalam memori untuk penghibur saat nanti hatinya mendung karena rindu. Tak lupa Ia juga menyimpan binar senyum Ino, juga bentuk wajah yang dipahat begitu sempurna.

Shikamaru tanpa sadar tersenyum. Jika Temari tak datang, apakah Ia dan Ino akan berakhir bersama. Batin Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau kosong kan hari ini, pokoknya kau harus menemaniku seharian" Lihatlah, betapapun Shikamaru mengabaikan, Ino akan selalu kembali bermanja padanya. Shikamaru masih tersenyum "Tak bisa Ino, aku hanya punya waktu satu jam" dan senyum Ino berganti menjadi cemberut, sontak membuat Shikamaru tertawa, wajah cemberut itu juga akan disimpannya.

"Shikaaaa" Ino merajuk, mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Shikamaru. Suara merajuk itu juga akan disimpannya.

"Ok aku bercanda, aku akan menemanimu kemana pun hari ini" Wajah itu kembali dipenuhi senyum, juga kembali menghadiahi Shikamaru sebuah pelukan

"Thanks Shika, sebenarnya di sini pun tak apa, tak perlu ke mana-mana, yang penting kita bersama" Kalimat itu diucapkan Ino dalam bisikan, masih dalam pelukan.

Senyum senang Shikamaru berganti menjadi senyum miris, sampai kapan Ia akan seperti ini. Sampai kapan Ia menutupi hubungannya dengan Temari dari Ino. Apakah saat itu tiba, Ia akan siap melihat tangis Ino. Apakah Ia siap kehilangan senyum itu. Atau apakah takdir masih memberinya pilihan yang lain. Apakah ada akhir yang lain untuk kisah mereka bertiga. Shikamaru tak ingin melihat Ino atau pun Temari menangis.

Shikamaru melepas pelukan begitu terdengar suara isak "Kenapa menangis, Ino?"

"Kau jahat, Shika"

…..

"Kau membuat kita tak bertemu begitu lama"

"Maaf"

"Jangan pergi lagi"

……

.

.

.

10

Shikamaru selalu mengawali hidupnya dengan sebuah perencanaan, walau pun tidak semua rencananya disetujui sang takdir, tapi setidaknya Ia selalu membuat rencana. Sama halnya, setiap tindakan yang Ia lakukan pasti telah Ia pikirkan akibatnya. Namun kali ini, benar-benar tak terlintas dipikirannya.

Temari hamil. Hubungan mereka memang telah sampai tahap serius tapi Shikamaru tak pernah memprediksikan ini. Ia yakin selalu berhubungan dalam keadaan aman tapi sepertinya takdir punya jalan lain. Maka dengan suara bergetar, Ia memberi tahukan ini pada ayah ibunya, bahwa Ia dan Temari akan bertunangan sesegera mungkin, para tetua di Suna meminta mereka untuk segera saling mengikat.

"Ayah akan mengatur jadwal ke Suna sesegera mungkin" Itu respon Ayahnya, sementara Ibunya hanya menatap, menghembuskan nafas kasar dan pergi "Tenanglah cepat atau lambat, ibumu pasti bisa menerima"

…..

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Ino"

……

"Segera beri tahu, jangan sampai dia tahu dari orang lain"

…..

.

.

.

11

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Hari itu Choji menelpon Shikamaru, memberi tahukan bahwa Ino sudah mengetahui tentang pertunangannya. Saat itu Shikamaru hanya terdiam, membayangkan betapa gadis itu sedang menangis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Choji kembali menelpon bahwa Ia menemukan Ino pingsang di rumahnya, pada saat yang sama pintu kamarnya terbuka, tanpak Ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah penuh tangis.

Puluhan menit kemudian Shikamaru telah berada di rumah sakit, jasad ayahnya dan Inoichi telah sampai di Konoha. Ino juga di sana, di kamar yang lain, masih tak sadarkan diri. Shikamaru tak menemukan suaranya, bahkan saat Ia dan Ibunya memasuki ruang jenasah untuk melihat wajah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Bahkan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Choji yang juga tak bersuara. Bahkan saat Temari datang, menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan. Shikamaru tetap tak menemukan sebuah kalimat pun.

Rasanya begitu sesak. Ayahnya, orang yang paling Ia kagumi, telah pergi. Ayahnya, yang akan selalu memahami, tak lagi di sini. Mengapa ayahnya pergi secepat ini. Masih banyak yang ingin Shikamaru diskusikan. Shikamaru baru akan bertanya, bagaimana menghadapi Ino. Shikamaru baru akan bertanya apakah semua yang dipilihnya telah tepat.

Dan dalam pelukan Temari, pecahlah tangis Shikamaru. Kenapa semua harus datang bersamaan. Sungguh Shikamaru merasa tak sanggup. Ia mungkin telah mempersiapkan diri, menghadapi tangis Ino saat tiba waktu Ia harus memberitahukan perihal pertunangannya. Tapi demi apapun, jika saat ini Ia sedang bersedih, maka Ino akan berkali lipat lebih sedih. Ino tak hanya kehilangan seorang Ayah, tapi Ia kehilangan keluarga satu-satunya yang Ia miliki, dan mungkin sekarang Ino merasa telah kehilangan Shikamaru.

Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan pilu, dan Shikamaru tahu itu Ino. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, betapa hancurnya gadis itu sekarang. Sungguh, jika bisa Shikamaru ingin berlari ke sana memeluk Ino, seperti yang selalu Ia lakukan jika Ino bersedih, jika bisa Ia ingin ada di sana, menjadi salah satu yang menghapus tangis Ino.

Tapi tak bisa, Ia terjebak. Hari itu dua perempuan berharga di hidupnya tengah bersedih, dan Ia tak ingin membuat perempuan berharga yang lain juga harus bersedih. Maka Shikamaru tetap di sana, di samping Temari. Bahkan saat prosesi pemakaman kedua sahabat itu dilakukan, Shikamaru tak sedikit pun menyapa Ino, pun tak berusaha melirik.

Shikamaru takut. Takut melihat ada rasa benci di akumarine itu padanya. Takut mendapati senyum itu tak lagi di sana. Juga takut, hatinya akan sesak melihat wajah itu basah.

"Kau tak ingin menyapanya" Tidak, Shikamaru tak ingin, itu hanya akan lebih menyakiti mereka

…..

"Apa dia sudah tahu?"

…..

.

.

.

Shikamaru tak tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir Ia melihat Ino. Bahkan kala rindunya semakin berat dan Ia memberanikan diri menelpon, nomor itu tak lagi aktif. Pun saat Ia memberanikan diri berkunjung, rumah itu telah berganti kepemilikan. Enam tahun telah berlalu, tanpa kabar. Berkali-kali Ia mencari namun nihil, seakan gadis itu ditelan bumi.

Lalu suatu hari, Ibunya datang padanya, memintanya mengunjungi suatu kota, katanya untuk liburan Shikadai, cucu kesayangannya. Tapi, demi apapun, Shikamaru tahu, jika ada orang yang diberi kabar oleh Ino maka itu adalah ibunya.

"Ayah tak membangunkanku" Anak kecil di sampingnya bersuara, membuat atensi Shikamaru berfokus ke mahluk kecil itu "Kau bangun tepat pada waktunya, sebentar lagi kita landing"

Shikamaru tanpa sadar tersenyum. Jika ada yang menjadi penyelamat hari-hari nya selama enam tahun terakhir maka itu adalah anaknya, Shikadai. Tak ada yang Ia syukuri setelah semua kejadian ini, selain kehadiran mahluk kecil itu.

Namun rindu tetaplah rindu, tak bisa terobati dengan wujud selain yang dirindukan. Dan enam tahun terlalu lama, memorinya tak lagi bisa mengingat cerah sang aquamarine, juga binar senyumnya, pun aroma tubuh itu tak Ia temukan di bunga mana pun. Maka tak ada cara lain selain mengunjungi, bertemu.

Dan di sinilah Shikamaru, di Kota di mana mungkin gadis itu berada. Mungkin Ino akan membencinya, tak apa Shikamaru hanya ingin bertemu. Mungkin Ino juga tak ingin menemuinya, pun tak apa Ia akan berusaha sampai gadis itu kembali ingin. Atau mungkin juga Ino telah mencintai yang lain atau bahkan telah berkeluarga, pun itu-tak-apa.

Sungguh Shikamaru hanya ingin bertemu, memastikan bahwa Ino baik-baik saja, bahwa sedih itu tak lagi di sana, bahwa wajah itu telah kembali cerah. Bahwa setelah semua sakit itu, takdir mempunyai kisah bahagia untuk Ino.

Shikamaru hanya ingin menuntaskan rindunya.


End file.
